


baby, i’m just soggy from the chemo

by johndeaconuwu



Series: harley keener: full-time nurse, part-time booty call [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cancer, Character Death, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Couple, Peter and Harely have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: i’m sorry :)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: harley keener: full-time nurse, part-time booty call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	baby, i’m just soggy from the chemo

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to say, first of all, thank you all for the support on my first story in this series called “The Good in Me.” it was my first story on this app and i was really anxious to post it. i’ve been given a chance to grow with my writing and so i thought i’d re-visit my first story here. sorry it’s so sad lol

Peter’s chest rose and fell shakily. His breaths were rough and uneven in his sleep. Harley sat next to Peter’s bed, his hand firmly intertwined with his husband’s. He watched the younger man’s chest as he slept, trying to keep his mind from wondering to what’s going to happen way too soon.

”Harls..” Peter’s voice rasped as he pulled his husband’s mind back to real life.

”Hey, baby.” Harley smiled wetly, leaning forward to rest a hand on Peter’s cheek.

”Call aunt May.” Peter whispered.

”God, Pete-“ 

“Please, an- and where’s-“

”Aubrey’s here, and Pepper. They were waiting until you were awake. FRIDAY sent for them.” Harley spoke softly.

Peter nodded, looking down at their intertwined hands. Rubbing his thumb over Harley’s knuckles.

”I’m scared, Harley.” Peter whispered.

”I know, baby.” Harley leaned forward to pull Peter into a hug, “I’m here.” 

Peter sniffled, fisting the fabric of Harley’s shirt as he hugged him back.

”Papa?” a sweet little voice rang out.

”Hey baby..” Peter smiled sadly, wiping his eyes before patting the bedsheets next to his leg. 

Aubrey waited until Pepper put her down before she waddled over to the bed and climbed up next to her parents. She looked at Peter with those curious brown eyes and frowned. 

“Is it time for you to go bye-bye?” Aubrey asked quietly.

”Not yet. But yeah, soon, honey.” Peter said softly, stroking her blonde curls.

She nodded, obviously trying to stay composed as she looked down at her lap, bottom lip trembling.

”I don’t want you to go, papa.” She whispered.

”I don’t want to either, baby. But I gotta go take care of grandpa in heaven, and you and daddy have to stay here and take care of grandma.” Peter explained as he pulled his daughter to his chest, tucking her head under his chin. 

Peter smiled sadly at Dr. Cho as she walked in, May following close behind her. Pepper wrapped May in a tight hug while Harely hugged his family close, kissing Peter’s head.

Peter’s body shook and his bones rattled as he coughed roughly, only making Aubrey squeeze him tighter. Harley stood quickly and filled up a paper cup with water, pressing it against Peter’s chapped lips, letting Peter keep his arms around the little girl. 

Peter laid back against his bed, exhaustion clear on his face. He still found the strength to smile and Pepper and May, who walked up to him. He exchanged a few soft words with both, bringing Pepper down to kiss his mother’s cheek softly and gripping May’s hand with what little strength he had left. 

He turned his head slowly to look at Harely, who’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. 

“Hey now, Dr. Keener-Stark. No water works, save them for her. You gotta cry for both of us at her graduation, and her wedding.” Peter said in a light hearted tone, a soft smile on his lips. 

“I love you.” Harley said.

”I love you, too. And you, Aubrey.” Peter used Aubrey’s chin to push her head up to look at him, “take good care of daddy, okay? He’ll be a mess without you bossing him around.” 

Aubrey’s lip wobbled, but she nodded her head, “I love you, papa.” 

“I love you, too honey.” Peter wrapped his arms around the little girl and laid back, a peaceful smile on his face as he closed his eyes. 

Everyone absorbed the last few peaceful moments they’d have with Peter before he breath slowed until there was no longer the shaky rise and fall of his chest. The quiet beeping of the heart monitor cut to a flatline after his last exhale, arms loosing from around his little girl.

Aubrey cried out softly, trying to pull Peter’s arms tighter around her. Harley huffed, looking up at the sky as he held back tears before reaching for his little girl.

Aubrey let out a pained gasped that will forever be etched in Harley’s mind as he pulled her away from her papa. He turned Aubrey around her in his arms and hugged her tightly, looking down at Peter one last time before carrying his daughter out of the room. 

* * *

Peter Keener-Stark died at the age of 25, after contracting pneumonia that caused complications with his chemotherapy treatment. He died surrounded by family, his mother, Pepper Stark, his aunt, May Parker, his husband, Harley Keener-Stark, and his three year old daughter Aubrey Keener-Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might’ve cried writing this whoopsies.


End file.
